Moaning Masochist
by KaislynJ
Summary: Slight AU where Inuyasha leaves the demon world and lives with Kagome after college. Kagome realizes she likes being sexually hurt and Inuyasha is happy to help.


**Whoop so I got my first request and this is for some smutty Inuyasha x Kagome. Sadly it got requested by a guest so I can't credit them for suggesting it. I hope they find this and enjoy it. Apologies in advance if they seem slightly OOC. Let me just say this a slight AU where Inuyasha leaves the demon world to be with Kagome more.**

Inuyasha and Kagome had been seeing each other since she had gone off to college. After college they even shared an apartment. Kagome's parents and friends found them to be a good couple and were happy about their relationship. They had seemed to hit all the stereotypical milestones for couples. They had started off with hugs, they moved to holding hands, they had gone to kissing on the cheek and finally on the lips, and eventually it led up to sex. It ended up being Kagome's idea to make things more interesting in their recent milestone.

It had been the last time they had sex. At random Inuyasha pulled her hair as she was about too cum and it made the orgasm even more intense. The time before he had dragged his nails along her thighs and it made her more sensitive than usual. Out of curiosity she had looked up what these things may have meant. She found the word for it was masochism. The more she thought about the more it made sense to her. Once she realized this, she made her next move.

Kagome realized she needed to discuss this with Inuyasha first so that it would work out. She sat him down and talked to him about how she felt. "Do you remember the times that you have hurt me accidentally while we made love?" Kagome started off. "Yeah of course, and after that I made sure I didn't hurt you again. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha questioned. "Well what if I told you that there's a term for liking pain in sexual situations? And what if I told you I liked being hurt sexually?" she continued. "I would do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy so I would help out." He said. This had worked out even better then she had hoped. Now the final move could be made.

There were many things she wanted to try but she knew that she could probably only be able to do one at a time to keep herself from being worn out. The first one she wanted to try was bondage. There were so many ways to be tied up. Honestly it made her horny just thinking about it. She decided to do one that wouldn't tie her up in positions she would be uncomfortable with. Now she wished she had done gymnastics. She hoped Inuyasha would have the patience for all these knots but at least they were simple.

She made sure to buy rope that would cut into her skin only enough to give her pleasure and set off to find Inuyasha. "Inuyaaasha…" she called in a sing-songy voice. He turned around to see what he was needed for and saw Kagome completely naked. "Ready for an adventure…?" she asked seductively. He only smiled and made his way behind her as she led the way to their bedroom. As his eyes swept over the ropes he was confused. "What's with all this?" he asked. "It's the first thing I want to try. It's plain bondage." She answered. "Do you think you can tie me up?" she playfully asked. His eyes shined brightly with excitement as he nodded his head like an eager child. Once he had finally finished she was tied with her hands behind her back and her legs spread. Seeing her like this made Inuyasha's manhood stand straight. She was laying on her back presented for his eyes only. He never wanted anyone else to see her like this. Both were ready for what was to come. Which was both of them.

The ropes were digging into Kagome's skin and it excited her to no end. She had even asked him to put a gag in her mouth. Her body jerked as she felt a warm tongue down on her pussy. Inuyasha knew she loved it when she received oral more than giving and he was willing to do it for her. His tongue went inside her and she wriggled and squirmed. He finally stopped and looked at her panting form. A trail of drool was dripping from the gag.

He quickly went on to prepare her for penetration. No matter how much pain she liked he would feel terrible if he hurt her while putting his manhood in. He slowly put one finger in and started to push it in and out. It went in easily due to his past ministrations. He stuck a second finger in and probed and prodded inside of her. From the noises that were getting past the gag he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He finally put a third finger in and once he felt she was prepared enough he grabbed a condom and put it on. He positioned himself at her entrance. Before he could put it in he saw her trying to signal something. He took the gag off so she could speak. "I just wanted the gag off. I want you to hear me" she said with a purr in her voice. "I'm going to make you regret those words" he replied. As soon as he finished his sentence he slammed into her. She whimpered and whined. He gave her a bit to get adjusted and continued. "Inuyasha! Faster!" she moaned out. He only replied with grunts. The only other sounds in the room was the sound of slapping skin and panting. "Fuck Kagome I think I'm going to cum" Inuyasha said. She only whimpered in response and Inuyasha came. With a few more thrusts Kagome came as well. Before they laid down, Kagome was untied. Once that was done they just lied there. They were both content with how the sex had ended up. Kagome's newfound kink was going to be a lot of fun for them both.

**Yay I think this came out good. That's also for you guys to decide as well. Thanks to that guest who suggested this ship because this was my original ship before I really got into anime and even gay shipping. It's fun to go back to the basics.**


End file.
